Tonights Girlfriend: Outtakes
by Charlie Belle
Summary: Outtakes contributing towards my fanfic: "Tonight's Girlfriend". ExB AxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Tonight's Girlfriend: Outtakes**

**Outtake One: **_Family Background (around Chapter 9)_

**P.O.V ~ Isabella Swan**

I watched as Edward cooked for me, the moment between us falling silent. I didn't want to push the issue of his mother. Just by the way he was standing, he seemed uncomfortable. Dinner was placed on the table and I saw beside him, my stomach growling at the delicious smell of the food before him.

"So, you can cook and play piano. Any other talents you have?" I asked, with a small smile

Edward paused "Well, no. I don't think so. As a kid I wasn't one for sports or such. I spent most of my time reading and at my piano."

"I love to read also," I said excitedly, seeing as we had something in common "Who's your favorite author?"

"I don't think I have one," Edward smiled towards me "You?"

"Jane Austen, no question."

"Typical answer,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I scolded playfully

"Nothing. You look like the type of girl that likes to sit curled up on the couch reading Pride and Prejudice"

"Well, you're correct." I blushed

After dinner, the two of us moved into the bedroom. I stripped down into my dark blue nightgown before lying down beside him. It was obvious that Edward was more relaxed and was more then willing to open up to my questions.

"So, tell me more about your mom?" I asked, the two of us lying beside each other.

Edward cleared his throat "She died from complications after surgery. She was going in to get her appendix taken out, but she contracted an infection afterwards. The doctors tried to…catch it in time, but it was too late. She passed away two years ago."

I grabbed his hand "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"I've grieved my mother already and have moved on, but I still miss her. She was never able to meet Seth and watch him grow. My father lost himself in his grief though, threw himself into work before one day he woke up and realized that he needed to get one with life, even though my mother was gone. Two years after my mother's death, he met Esme. Many actually think she's my mother. She looks similar to Elizabeth. Same hair color and eyes, but, no one can replace my birth mother."

"And no one ever will." I whispered softly "When Renee died, I didn't know what to do. I was only ten, but I spent so much time with her and she was my best friend. It was…traumatizing to watch her waste away slowly in front of my eyes."

"What happened with your father?" Edward asked

"They were divorced, but I don't think Charlie ever stopped loving her, no matter how much he tried to hide it." I smiled slightly "He was by her side the whole time, but when she did die, he changed. And since then we've never been the same. I don't get along with my parents, or my family in general." I sighed and looked down towards me lap, "But what about your family? Brothers? Sisters?"

"Emmett," Edward spoke, "He's my older brother, but he still acts as if he were 12"

"So, even though Emmett is the oldest – he acts like the youngest?" I giggled

Edward and I moved to lie together in bed, and haven't moved since. I was resting on my side in one of the dark blue short lacy nightdresses that Charlotte had packed for me. Edward's index finger was running up and down the exposed skin on my leg, sending small shutters through my body. Edward was beside me in black sleeping pants, and no shirt. It exposed the large tattoo that he had on his right pectoral. It was a Celtic cross, with roses and the years 1964-2010 underneath it. It looked beautiful against his slightly tan skin. My eyes would wander to it every once and a while.

"Yeah, he's the biggest kid you'll ever meet. But, I love him. He is my big brother."

"I always wanted a brother, or a sister. I only have Alice. She's the closest person I have to a sister." I smiled

"Tell me about her," Edward asked, his finger moving up to touch my cheek lightly.

"She's my best friend; we met at Chicago U. Alice walked towards me, took a seat at my left, and told me how she was my best friend. I thought the girl was nuts, but in fact, she was telling the truth. We've been conjoined at the hips ever since."

Edward nodded "She sounds amazing."

"She is," I blushed "What does this mean?"

My hand reached forward and lightly grazed his tattoo. Edward looked down for a second, before meeting my eyes once again. The glowing emerald green died down and turned dark. He clenched his jaw, and I could feel him grow rigid beside me.

"It's for my mother," He whispered "She was Irish, and roses were her favorite flower."

"It's beautiful," I whispered softly

**Note:** So there is the first outtake, they are all going to be short like this, maybe even longer. But the word range is going to be from 800-1500 words per outtake. I hope you enjoyed it and now learned more about Edward and Isabella's past. Please let me know what you think, thank you so much for your reviews for _"Tonight's Girlfriend"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tonight's Girlfriend: Outtakes**

**Outtake Two: Another Run In (after chapter 16)**

**P.O.V ~ Isabella Swan**

Never did I think I'd see her again. For the first time it took me so much to not go off on her. She's the reason why Edward was so exploited and had trust issues. Knowing that Jessica was in the same building as me was enough to set me into a rage. But after running into her on the elevator, but never though it would happen again. But when I walked into Charlotte's office for a quick prep before meeting with Edward for dinner, there sitting in the salon chair was Jessica. Her blonde hair was up in curlers and she was popping her gum loudly.

"I don't get Mr. Vladimir. He's so grouchy. You'd think he'd like the fact that I offer him a blow job, but…he's too old fashion for me."

I rolled my eyes at her nasally loud voice as I took a seat at the opposite salon chair. Charlotte smiled towards me before she started her magic.

"Hey, I know you," Jessica said with a small smile "Becca, right?"

"Bella," I corrected "And yes, we've meet before."

"Right," She said stretching out the 'I' "So, who are you being set up with tonight?"

I didn't want to tell her, but a small part of me wanted to rub in the fact that I had Edward. Everyone wanted Edward; he was a high profile client. She had him once and fucked it up.

"Edward Cullen," I said with a proud smile.

I did a small dance, internally, with the look that crossed Jessica's face. It was a mixture of fear and shock. She sat there silently as Charlotte curled my hair and did my make-up. I could tell by the way she was sitting in her chair that she was nervous.

"So, how is Edward?" Jessica asked sheepishly

"He's good, amazing, actually." I said without looking towards her.

"You know, I used to be one of Edward's girls. Isn't he amazing, the way he is in bed? I mean…the size of his cock…" She moaned slightly "I can still feel it inside me."

"I'm really not,"

"And his hands don't get me started. He could make me cum in seconds with just his fingers." Jessica said wit a lustful look on her face "How many times have you two done it?"

"I'm all done Bella," Charlotte spoke "Jess, I have to go and get your dress from the back closet."

And with that, Charlotte was gone. Looking into the mirror, I was more then satisfied with what Charlotte did. My hair and make-up was flawless. But now that she was gone, I was going to take the opportunity to tell Jessica exactly how I felt about her.

"You know Jessica, I'm not one to talk about the one's I've been with sexually, and if you wanna flaunt the fact that you greet men on your knees, that's fine. But don't _ever_ think that you can come to me about Edward." I said with a dead serious tone "Edward told me everything about you Jessica, and how you sold him out to the media. I hated you before we even met, and I'm going to say it, you disgust me."

"Excuse me."

"No, you're not _excused_. What you did was inexcusable. But that's ok, because your fuck up got me Edward and I must say, I'm pretty damn happy about." I smirked "Enjoy yourself with Mr. Vladimir, Jessica, cause I'll be riding Edward's cock knowing that you down graded."

"You think your hot shit cause you got the number one client?" Jessica said glaring towards me "Well, don't get too high and mighty Bella, Edward isn't all he's cracked up to be. He's mean, cold and fucks to get over his issues. You might be floating on cloud nine for now, but you'll come crashing down and something will ruin your paradise."

Before I could say anything back to Jessica, Charlotte walked back into the room and set the dresses in her hand on the rack on the left side of the room. Not wanting to be in her presence anymore, I left quickly after grabbing my over night back from.

"You only had him for a night, I've got him for life" I said before leaving the room quickly.

* * *

**-Please Review-**

**Note: Hope every**

**one's holiday was awesome. I know mine did. Only about two or three outtakes left, and I'll try and get them out to you soon. **


End file.
